Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid heater for a vehicle, in which a heater core and a Positive Temperature Coefficient (PTC) heater are implemented integrally.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a heating device is used for increasing the outside temperature and various devices using different methods have been proposed and used in various ways.
In particular, a heating device for serving to heat an interior of a vehicle among the heating devices provided inside an engine room of a vehicle is configured such that the heat exchange media for lowering the temperature of the engine heats the interior of a vehicle by heating external air while it circulates through a heater core.
However, in the case of a diesel engine vehicle, its heat exchange efficiency is high and thus it requires a long time until the heat exchange media for cooling an engine is heated when a vehicle starts-on initially, compared to a gasoline engine. Accordingly, the heating of the heating exchange media is delayed in winter season thereby to decrease the initial interior heating performance, and for solving this problem a Positive Temperature Coefficient (PTC) heater is applied together with the heater core.
A PTC heater operates for a short time when the cooling water is not heated in winter season, the initial starting-on time, and the heater for a vehicle is not heated, in order to heat the interior of a vehicle, thereby increasing temperature of air inflowing to the PTC heater and supplementing heating performance of a vehicle.
However, generally the PTC heater and the heater core are provided separately, and thus consume the interior space of an air conditioning device to become cause for deteriorating space efficiency.
Further, with respect to applying the PTC heater it needs a technology that it is provided separately and fastened easily to be integrated with the heater core under the current situation. That is, it needs a technology that implements integrally the PTC heater and the heater core by fastening easily and dually the PTC heater to the heater core without changing the design of the existing heater core so as to apply to various kinds of vehicles.
According to the present invention, the PTC heater and the heater core are connected integrally not to deteriorate space efficiency and more particularly, the heater core and the PTC heater are provided to operate and perform heating while the temperature of an engine is low and thus a heater of a vehicle is not heated, wherein the heater core and the PTC heater are integrated and configured efficiently to improve space efficiency of the interior of a vehicle, compared to a related art in which the heater core and the PTC heater are formed separately to greatly deteriorate the space efficiency of an air conditioning device case.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.